onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Rosinante
First Appearance Troubles As his first appearance right now we have listed Chapter 691 (the young marines cover page) and Chapter 761 (His first full introduction in Law's flashback). Why not his shadowed appearance in 760? And what kind of note should we make on the 691 appearance? Should we even have it there at all? I'm confused by this. 14:07, August 9, 2015 (UTC) 691 is unnecessary. It's just an easter egg and out-of-story. We don't have the Garp silhouettes as debuts for Big Mom and Kaido. Have 760 as "(shadowed)" and then 761 as the proper debut. 14:24, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Kage.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like plan to me. 11:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with it too. I think we can close this from active talk pages now. Grievous67 (talk) 11:26, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Do not remove active discussions until someone actually does the work. 20:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) The Easter egg does not count as a true first appearance, so I see no point keeping this part open much longer. 02:32, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Name Inconsistency Like Issho, we're not being consistent with how we refer to Corazon/Rocinante in summaries. Of course we would refer to him as Rocinante during his childhood, but what about when he is a Donquixote Pirate? I've seen some summaries that refer to him as Corazon and some that refer to him as Rocinante (or Rosinante, you know what I mean). For the sake of uniformity, what should we refer to him as? I somewhat support Corazon due to the name being more recognizable. 14:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I think Rosinante is more fitting because while the other characters whom we refer to near-exclusively by their alias (Whitebeard, Big Mom, the admirals) are all known by those aliases by just about everyone in-universe, Rosinante was only known as Corazon to the Donquixote Pirates - everyone else called him Rosinante or Cora-san. Plus, Corazon is a title that's been held by more than one person, as opposed to an alias meant for a specific character.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I somewhat support Corazon over Rosinante due to the fact that it was used more often and was first used by Law before Doflamingo shot him into unconciousness, but Xil makes an excellent point about there being more than one Corazon. Also, wouldn't we have a similar problem like this with the rest of the marine admirals? 16:16, August 10, 2015 (UTC) "Corazon" when he was a Donquixote Pirate. Everyone besides Sengoku called him that, or a variant like Cora-san. Rosinante would be inconsistent with the other Elite Officers ("Pica, Trebol, Diamante and Rosinante...") 16:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) While I can see your point about consistency with other officers, I don't agree. Corazon is an alias. We refer to the officers with those aliases because we don't know their real names. (Ex. We call Baby 5 by her alias because we don't know her actual name)The issue is present in other articles like Teach and Newgate, where names and titles are switched around frequently. I think this would be suited well as a forum about all name vs. alias issues. 14:57, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Never forget Vergo is also a "Corazon". There is no point in using the alias. We'd still use the aliases even if we knew their real names, Noland, because those are what they're pretty much always known as. That's what we do with Admirals, Baroque Works agents, Whitebeard, Big Mom etc. If it's about a time when they didn't have the alias yet or anymore, then we use the real name (meaning "Vice Admiral Borsalino", but "Admiral Kizaru"). We actually fixed the admiral pages to follow that system a while back. Vergo being the former Corazon hardly matters, because everyone associates the title with Rosinante and the context makes it clear. 16:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Can someone explains to me why we necessarily have to be consistent (in the page)? What's wrong whit using difference ways to address the same characters? It avoids repetitions for example. Just to be clear, I'm no saying it's worng, just don't see the problem. Corazon is his alias. Rosinante is his name. With most people, we use their alias, unless the history is before they had that alias. In the Law flashback, he was Corazon. In the Donquixote flashback, he was Rosinante. It seems fairly clear to me, although I accept that it may not be immediately obvious to readers. 16:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I understand why you don't use the alias anachronistically, but would there be something wrong with using the real name sometimes here and there? I don't mind the inconsistency, but it may confuse some of our readers if we kept using different names. 17:38, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, Levi, it might be confusing if the text keeps switching between the two in the same paragraph. And I think it'd bad if we used the real name is cases where it would imply knowledge/usage. If it's used in a sentence that's like "Baby 5 and Buffalo laughed at Rosinante" or "Law swore to kill Rosinante" then I feel like it's implying that they knew/used his real name when in reality that's not the case. 19:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Do what we did with Kuzan. Refer to him as Corazon in all events pertaining to the Donquixote family and Rosinante for the rest. The rest would include his time away spent with Law. 19:46, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The thing is that he was still a part of the Donquixote Pirates (so far as Doflamingo was concerned) during his time away, and Doflamingo, Law, and everyone except Sengoku referred to him as Corazon up until his death. 19:58, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Do whatever flows best in an article. If it's a general summary, such as an arc/chapter/episode summary, use Rosinante. If it's something written in relation to a specific character (ex, Law's history/relationships sections, just use Corazon). And obviously, if someone is trying to quote someone like Law or Doffy calling him Cora or Corazon or whatever, use what they call him. Do whatever flows best in the article. 20:59, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I'm OK with DP's suggestion to use Corazon when he is part of the Donquixote Pirates and Rosinante during his childhood and after he leaves with Law. 13:37, August 17, 2015 (UTC) No Just's is best because Law didn't call him Rosinante. SeaTerror (talk) 19:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Well I checked, and I see Akainu and Aokiji being used in their respective articles during their tenure as Admirals. 02:32, August 19, 2015 (UTC) General summaries should use "Corazon" as well if it's about his time in the Donquixote Family. That's how we do it with admirals etc. It'd just be jarring to have "Diamante, Trebol, Pica and Rosinante". 16:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Are we cleared on this? If we used Corazon for the history section when he was a Donquixote Pirate, then we are good here. 15:41, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Forum:Where To Use Birth Names is where this should continue. 05:58, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Corazón appears once again Alright in episode 707 we see the name being spelled again as Corazón (notice it was at a different scene from the manga). Here is much more visible and at this point it almost feels to me that the first one was an error. What do you say? Grievous67 (talk) 10:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) But in the same episode his name is spelled as Corazon... you gotta be kidding me -.- http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150830104335/onepiece/images/e/e9/Goshikito_colored.png Grievous67 (talk) 10:46, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Stamina & Durability Section This goes without saying how he's survived the immense torture of being shot/stabbed multiple times by pirate fodder, haki kicks by Vergo, etc. I thought he was going to kick the bucket right then an there but then Doffy shows up and shoots him like 4 times, he still manages to stay alive this has to go in his body must be second best to Doffy's considering the entire Donquixote pirate crew it runs in the bloodline. Nibbler3100 (talk) 04:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) bump Yeah.......and? There's no point in opening a talk page section if you don't make clear what your point is. 09:30, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Rename to Rocinante Though the above discussion about whether the character should be called Rocinante or Corazon is convincingly settled, the page should be renamed to from Ro''s''inante to Ro''c''inante to reflect the proper spelling of the real Don Quixote's horse and the official English manga name. Plumber 14:06, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't matter what Viz used. We use what was actually romanized in the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 20:47, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh the irony. Rhavkin (talk) 20:53, June 23, 2018 (UTC)